It's in the Genes
by VisualizeThat
Summary: Jacob Black finds himself obsessing over someone he cannot have. While lusting over a certain Cullen, Jacob is Kidnapped. Where is he? Who has taken him and why? What happens when said Cullen shows up?  WARNING: Male on male action in future chapters.


**Summary: Jacob Black finds himself obsessing over someone he cannot have. While lusting over a certain Cullen, Jacob is Kidnapped. Where is he? Who has taken him and why? ****What happens when said Cullen shows up?  
>WARNING: Male on male action in future chapters. If it's not your cup of tea I'd advise that you don't read in regard to your own virtue. <strong>

**Rated: M, for Mature content, in future chapters.  
><strong>**Please review etc... This is my first Fan Fiction post. So please be gentle lol.**

**Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes I may have missed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacobs POV<strong>

How does he make me so god-damn angry? I growled internally. I was good at being a wolf. Granted, sometimes my temper would get the best of me, but my control was far beyond that of most of the pack. I slammed my fist against the small bedside table, leaving a large deep crack in the wood.

"Oh crap" I sighed.

I was surprised the thing didn't completely fall apart. Then mockingly, with a defiant moan the table swiftly dismantled itself.

"Ofcourse... Damn bloodsucker!" So much for my amazing self-control, I scolded to myself.

Billy wouldn't put up with all the furniture mysteriously transforming itself into firewood for much longer. I hated how that thing got to me this way I spat venomously.

With his damn arrogant glare, disgusting unnaturally golden eyes... His sneering, lucious, inviting lips... No! I forced my thoughts to a halt. I had to be extra careful when it came to containing such treacherous thoughts. Especially with a pack of boisterous, teasing wolves just waiting for a stray day-dream to escape my almost impeccably controlled mind. God, imagine if Paul or Sam ever found out I thought to myself. I Roughly rubbed my forehead, wiping the short cropped hair from my eyes, shuddering at the very distinct possibility. Although I was fearful of the pack ever discovering my inappropriate fantasies of Edward, those fears hailed in comparison to the utter terror that engulfed my entire body whenever I imagined Edward hearing my apraising thoughts as my eyes swept over his body.

Shaking my head as if the light motion would rid my mind of impurity I pulled off my tight white T-shirt tossing it on top of the remains of what once was a table. My body reflected a beautiful russet glow in the moonlight, accenting my prominent abs and well developed pecs. I had the body of a well rounded olympic athlete, with the strength no human man could compare.

I wonder how Edwards arms would feel holding me securely against his slick chest. I considered wistfully.

"That's enough from you!" I said, smacking the side of my head, scolding my uncooperative mind .

I would reassure myself that there was nothing wrong with admiring Edwards body. Vampires were specifically designed to look beautiful to their prey, I may be a werewolf, but I was raised human. And no human could deny Edwards startling beauty. Even blondie was a sight to be seen, the Aphrodite to Edwards Adonis. Although I was even more unwilling to admit that one.

There was something different about Edward though. It was in his eyes. While he had the same identical shade of golden globes as the rest of his family, his eyes seemed to fluctuate between a state of solid and liquid while radiating such warmth and heat. I could loose myself in the passionate golden pools of his eyes for a lifetime.

before closing the thin frayed curtains which hung by the sides of his window. I unhooked the top button of my cut off jeans, allowing them to drop lifelessly to the floor. I wasn't wearing underwear. It was too much of an inconvenience when I had to phase without warning.

I glanced down at my manhood, sighing defeated at my body's betrayal. It will go away on its own, I shrugged. Screw Edward!

My dick twitched shamelessly at the images my choice of words provoked.

After sighing for what felt like the hundredth time tonight and dropped myself onto my bed. Willing my thoughts to take a new direction, inadvertently reaching Bella. Bella and Edward weren't together anymore. I guess I owed it to the vampire. He wouldn't turn her. He wanted her heart to continue beating almost as much as I did. She was heartbroken at Edwards rejection. She was my best friend, but I couldn't help but feel a little smug. I wasn't good enough for her, not in comparison to her angelic Edward. I freely wondered when I became so bitter.

Edwards rejection should have been a blessing. Bella offered herself to me. It had been all I had wanted for the longest time. But something had changed. I didn't want her anymore. I'd like to say it was because I was smart. That I knew she only wanted me because Edward didn't want her. But that wasn't it. Maybe it was never Bella I wanted...

Ok! That's enough. Sleep time... To my surprise the command seemed to overwhelm me. I suddenly felt weightless. A gentle cool took over my body quickly numbing me until my mind fell into oblivion. The sound of light rain disappeared into nothingness. I waited for a dream to take over where reality left me behind. But it never came.

I started to find this sleep too eerie. I thought maybe a quick jog would tire me out, so I willed myself out of bed. Nothing happened... No movement, no jump start of consciousness. I couldn't find my limbs. I couldn't open my eyes because I couldn't feel my eyelids. There was no smells or sounds that alerted me to anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. Just nothing but existing in the blackness. Was I dead?

Is this what death feels like? Sure me and Edward had a stand off earlier that day but it never came to blows. I don't remember being injured, so surely I wasn't dead. I had lost all sense of time. It could have been minutes our weeks, I just didn't know. It was just too hard to think over the thick black fog... When it happened.

I felt my body again. I could hear footsteps faintly in the distance. And the smell... "Oh god the smell!" I groaned wrinkling my nose.

I heard a tinkling chuckle and threw myself upright. At the bottom of the large oak bed stood the most beautiful women I ever saw. Her mahogany hair descended her perfect hourglass figure which was tightly wrapped in a low cut red dress. Her glorious red lips were stretched into a grin over startlingly white teeth. Her curiously violet eyes held a superior stare which drilled deep into my own eyes. If it wasn't for her sickly sweet smell, her striking beauty would have exposed her as a vampire.

I prepared to lunge and phase in less than a second when she raised a single finger. "I'll be having none of that." Breathed the the strikingly beautiful vampire in an oh so seductive voice.

With a wink my entire body relaxed while my heart twisted and swelled until it felt far too large for my chest to hold. I simply stared at the woman dumbfounded. I would die for her. I would kill for her. She's my reason for being. My god how I love her!

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first opening chapter to what may be a reasonably lengthy story, depending on interest.<br>Bella won't be too much of a featured character as far as I know. I'm kinda winging it, but I have a rough idea of where I am going with this.**

**What has happened to Jacob? Who's taken him, and where?**

**Again reviews would be greatly appreciated, and sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes.**


End file.
